<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La bruja, hija del mayor by Hermione_Lupin_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169960">La bruja, hija del mayor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Lupin_Black/pseuds/Hermione_Lupin_Black'>Hermione_Lupin_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Love, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Lupin_Black/pseuds/Hermione_Lupin_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al finalizar su tercer año, Hermione y su familia sufren un ataque en su casa, donde los padres de Hermione mueren a manos de los mortífagos. Al quedar huérfana se descubre que su verdadero padre es un vampiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen &amp; Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Hermione Granger, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La hija del señor Whitlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Esto es terrible —murmuró una afligida voz femenina.</p><p>—Lo es, Molly. Pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es darle nuestro apoyo.</p><p>Molly se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se secó las lágrimas, mientras que su esposo dejaba en el suelo al gato color jengibre.</p><p>Arthur y Molly Weasley habían recibido una lechuza de parte de Minerva McGonagall a primera hora de la mañana, donde le informaba sobre el lamentable ataque a los Granger. Los esposos Weasley no habían esperado más, se habían alistado rápidamente y se pusieron en contacto con la profesora de Transformaciones.</p><p>Después de que Minerva y ellos hablaran, se dirigieron a San Mungo. No pudieron verla porque en ese momento Hermione Granger estaba siendo atendida por los sanadores. Y cuando finalmente pudieron pasar para verla, ella estaba inconsciente.</p><p>—Pobre niña, se ha quedado sola.</p><p>—No está sola, Molly, nos tiene a nosotros y Harry —dijo Arthur Weasley pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa.</p><p>—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a soportar esto, Arthur? ¡Es horrible!</p><p>Se escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras. Eran los últimos cuatro hijos de los Weasley: Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.</p><p>—Mamá —dijo Ginny—, ¿dónde estabas? —luego observó a su padre—. Papá, ¿no se supone que a estas horas deberías estar en el Ministerio?</p><p>—Me dieron permiso para poder faltar medio día —respondió Arthur.</p><p>Ginny asintió un poco confundida.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ron al ver a su madre tan afligida—. ¿Y por qué Crookshanks está aquí? —dijo notando al gato sentado cerca del sofá.</p><p>—Es Hermione…</p><p>—¿Qué le pasó? —gritó Ron interrumpiendo a su madre. Molly estaba tan apenada que ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para amonestar a su hijo.</p><p>—Hermione y su familia sufrieron un ataque… de los mortífagos.</p><p>—¡Oh! —exclamó Ginny cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha—. ¿Y cómo se encuentran? ¿Acaso… murió…?</p><p>—¡Cállate, Ginny! —gritó Ron.</p><p>Ginny frunció el ceño. Y los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.</p><p>—Los padres de Hermione murieron, pero ella está en San Mungo, aún está inconsciente.</p><p>—Se quedó huérfana… igual que Harry… —susurró Ginny, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.</p><p>—¿Y cuándo se recupere? ¿Qué pasará con ella? —preguntó George.</p><p>—Tal vez la lleven a un orfanato sino tiene más familia —respondió Fred.</p><p>Ron empalideció.</p><p>—¡No! ¡Eso no! ¿Tiene que haber otra solución? —dijo Ron.</p><p>—Tal vez podrían adoptarla, mamá… papá… —suplicó Ginny—, yo podría compartir mi habitación con ella.</p><p>—No es tan fácil, Ginny —dijo Arthur, quitándose las gafas y limpiándola con un pañuelo—. Primero tienen que averiguar si Hermione tiene más familia para que puedan hacerse cargo de ella.</p><p>—¿Y sí tiene tanta mala suerte como Harry? —dijo Fred.</p><p>—Y le toca una familia mezquina —continuó George.</p><p>—¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! —gritó Ron, ahora con el rostro rojo por la ira.</p><p>—¡Ya basta, Ron! —lo amonestó Molly.</p><p>Ron murmuró algo por lo bajo.</p><p>—¿Podemos ir a verla, mamá? —preguntó Ginny.</p><p>—No creo que sea posible ahora, querida —respondió Molly—. Hermione esta inconsciente por un fuerte golpe que sufrió en la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Por favor! —rogó Ron.</p><p>Molly miró a Arthur, y este asintió.</p><p>—Hoy no podemos —dijo, Ron estaba a punto de protestar, pero su padre volvió a hablar—. Pero mañana a primera hora sí.</p><p>Ron y Ginny aceptaron a regañadientes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>En una antigua casa —que más se podía catalogar como mansión— de tres pisos, ubicada en el bosque, donde nadie podía curiosear, habitaba una extraña familia. Estos eran muy pálidos y con una belleza hipnótica. Esta familia estaba conformada por siete miembros: los padres y sus cinco hijos.</p><p>Esta familia eran los Cullen. Carlisle era el médico del pueblo, su esposa Esme era ama de casa y sus hijos: Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper; eran unos buenos chicos, nunca se metían en problemas. O por lo menos esta era la fachada que mostraban al pueblo, nadie sospechaba algo raro sobre ellos.</p><p>En ese momento Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en el despacho del primero, platicando. Alice y Rosalie se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala de estar comparando unas revistas de moda, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban completamente concentrados en un juego de ajedrez y por último Edward estaba revisando unas partituras sentado en el banco cerca de su piano de cola.</p><p>Todos estaban muy concentrados en sus labores, así que ya se podrán imaginar su sorpresa —sobre todo Alice, la cual tenía el don de ver el futuro— cuando escucharon sonar el timbre de su casa. Nunca nadie tocaba el timbre de su casa, ya que no recibían visitas, salvo de sus primas de Denali, pero estas siempre solían llamar para avisar antes.</p><p>La pequeña vampira, Alice, se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, tratando de ver el futuro, pero por primera vez, no pudo visualizar nada. Su pareja, Jasper, el vampiro de cabellos rubios miel y rizados al instante se posesionó junto a ella al sentir su estado de ánimo.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —cuestionó—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Significa problemas?</p><p>Alice seguía con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—No lo sé —dijo la pequeña vampira—. No puedo ver nada.</p><p>Al instante de que Alice diera esa respuesta todos los miembros de su familia se reunieron en la sala, con rostros consternados. No entendían, Alice siempre podía ver lo que pasaría.</p><p>El timbre volvió a sonar.</p><p>—Creo que lo primero sería abrir la puerta —dijo Carlisle.</p><p>Y eso fue lo que hizo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres personajes extrañamente vestidos.</p><p>El hombre de la izquierda tenía el cabello negro azabache, liso y corto, piel clara y ojos marrones, de rostro serio, y estaría en sus treinta y pocos; vestía con un pantalón marrón, camisa beige con un chaleco y finalmente tenía una túnica roja con una placa de «A». Una mujer mayor, con un moño apretado y lentes, llevaba puesto un vestido verde musgo y una túnica negra; y, por último, el hombre de la izquierda, era bajo, calvo, regordete y con una barba larga, vestía de una manera similar al primer hombre, solo que este llevaba una túnica azul marino.</p><p>—¿Casa de los Cullen? —preguntó la mujer.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Carlisle.</p><p>—¡Gracias a Merlín! —exclamó el hombre regordete—. ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó educadamente—. El asunto que vinimos a tratar es muy delicado.</p><p>Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.</p><p>—Por favor, síganme —guió Carlisle.</p><p>Carlisle ingreso a la sala seguido de las tres personas de vestimenta extraña.</p><p>—No creo que esto sea inteligente. Invitar a pasar a tres desconocidos —susurró Edward, hablando rápidamente.</p><p>—Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo —susurró Rosalie.</p><p>—Son solo tres humanos, ¿qué daño podría causarnos? —murmuró Emmett.</p><p>Los tres personajes no escucharon el intercambio de palabras, así que no se sentirían ofendidos.</p><p>—Por favor tomen asiento —les indicó Esme.</p><p>Los tres personajes se sentaron en un sofá blanco de tres cuerpos. Y lo que más sorprendió a los Cullen, aparte de su vestimenta, fue que ninguno de los tres parecía embelesado con su belleza.</p><p>—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —preguntó Esme.</p><p>—No, muchas gracias —respondieron los tres al unísono.</p><p>La mujer fue la primera en hablar.</p><p>—Susan Vaughan —se presentó, todos notaron que la mujer tenía acento británico—. Del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Británico.</p><p>—Jack Hamilton. Auror —se presentó el hombre de túnica roja, también con acento británico.</p><p>—Nicholas Miller —continuó el hombre regordete y de larga barba, también británico—. Del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Magia? —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>Hamilton, el auror, frunció el ceño ante la burla de Emmett.</p><p>—¡Emmett! —amonestó Esme.</p><p>—Por favor disculpen a mi hijo —pidió Carlisle, aunque él también estaba intrigado por lo que habían dicho el grupo—. Soy Carlisle Cullen —se presentó el rubio—. Ella es mi esposa Esme.</p><p>La mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y cabellos color caramelo asintió hacia los recién llegados.</p><p>—Y ellos son mis hijos —continuó Carlisle—: Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper —los fue señalando uno por uno.</p><p>Los cinco estaban juntos detrás de Carlisle y Esme. Edward se masajeó la sien.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un susurró Jasper al percibir su decaimiento.</p><p>—No puedo leer sus mentes —respondió de igual manera Edward.</p><p>—¿De ninguno? —preguntó Emmett.</p><p>Edward negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Y yo no puedo ver su futuro —susurró Alice.</p><p>Rosalie se volvió hacia Jasper, esperando que él dijera que tampoco podía sentir sus emociones.</p><p>—Sí puedo percibir sus emociones —respondió Jasper a la pregunta no formulada de su hermana—: el de la túnica roja está enojado e impotente. La mujer está preocupada y esperanzada. Sin embargo, el otro hombre está tranquilo.</p><p>—¿Jasper? —dijo la mujer observando fijamente al rubio.</p><p>El aludido se sintió incómodo ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo.</p><p>—Entonces —dijo el hombre de la túnica roja—, es usted al hombre al que estamos buscando —se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia adelante—. ¿Es usted el señor Whitlock? ¿Jasper Whitlock? —preguntó.</p><p>Y una vez más los Cullen quedaron sorprendidos, ya que nadie usaba el apellido humano de Jasper. En Montana, él era un Hale, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie.</p><p>Jasper frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Es usted el señor Whitlock? —repitió Hamilton.</p><p>—Sí. —Su afirmación no fue amable, ya que no le gustaba nada esta situación—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me buscan?</p><p>—Por supuesto, señor Whitlock —respondió serenamente Miller—. Pero antes empezar seriamente con esta conversación. Déjenme aclararle algunos puntos, ya que al parecer no han comprendido —se dirigió a todos, centrando su mirada en Emmett—. La magia existe, señores. La magia, los magos y las brujas. Así como existen ustedes —hizo una pausa—, los vampiros —los siete vampiros se quedaron en shock—. Aunque su manera de vivir tan civilizada, me parece extraordinario.</p><p>—¡Nicholas! —exclamó la mujer, Susan—. ¡Sé respetuoso!</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo el hombre y parecía de verdad avergonzado.</p><p>—¿Sabe lo que somos? —preguntó Carlisle saliendo de su estupor.</p><p>—A simple vista puedo saber lo que son, señor Cullen —esta vez respondió Hamilton—. He tratado con vampiros con anterioridad.</p><p>Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo saber con cuantos vampiros más se había relacionado, aunque si todavía estaba vivo, seguro que habían sido vegetarianos.</p><p>—¿Y… ustedes son… magos —cuestionó Alice observando a los hombres— y una bruja? —ahora su vista dorada se posó en la mujer.</p><p>—Eso es correcto, señorita —dijo Susan y para dar a constatar un hecho metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó una varita—. Y esto es una varita mágica, nos permite canalizar nuestra magia —hizo un movimiento con su varita apuntando hacia su túnica y está cambio de negro a gris; otro movimiento de su varita y la túnica recupero su color original. Solo Emmett murmuró un: «¡Wow!» al presenciar magia de verdad—. Bien, ya que las aclaraciones fueron hechas. Puedes continuar, Jack.</p><p>El auror asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Muy bien, señor Whitlock, antes de empezar a contar esta historia debe saber qué hace una semana una pequeña bruja y su familia fueron atacados por magos oscuros. Asesinaron a los padres de está bruja y ella resultó herida. Cuando mi escuadrón y yo llegamos a su casa, fue demasiado tarde… por lo menos para los padres de ella —hizo una pausa, y Jasper pudo percibir la ira y la impotencia con más intensidad—. Su casa ardía en llamas, gracias a Merlín pude salvar a la bruja.</p><p>—Pobre niña —se lamentó Esme sintiendo compasión por la desdichada bruja en cuestión.</p><p>—Es realmente lamentable, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó Jasper.</p><p>—Ahora lo sabrá, señor Whitlock —dijo el auror.</p><p>—Estamos seguros de que el autor intelectual de este ataque es el asesino en masa, Sirius Black…</p><p>—¿Sirius Black? —interrumpió Emmett—. Lo vi en la CNN Internacional. Sirius Black, un loco, psicópata que se había escapado de prisión.</p><p>El auror asintió.</p><p>—Sirius Black en realidad es un mago, un mago oscuro, fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro, el año pasado se escapó de prisión, Azkaban, una prisión mágica. Lo pusieron en las noticias, para que incluso los muggles se enteraran.</p><p>—Disculpe, podrían explicarnos, ¿qué significa la palabra «muggle» y sobre este «Señor Oscuro»?</p><p>Jack Hamilton volvió a tomar asiento mientras que su compañera respondía:</p><p>—Muggle, significa personas sin magia. Y lo único que le puedo decir sobre el Señor Oscuro es que es… era realmente peligroso, tan peligroso que incluso los habitantes del Mundo Mágico no pronuncian su nombre. Lo llamaban: El Señor Oscuro, El Señor Tenebroso, El Señor de las Tinieblas, El Innombrable, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o Quien-Tú-Sabes. —Los vampiros notaron que mientras más nombres decía Susan, más pálida se iba poniendo—. Él era incluso más peligroso que Gellert Grindelwald —susurró.</p><p>—Lo bueno es que ahora él está muerto —dijo Miller.</p><p>Susan asintió, pero aún estaba pálida.</p><p>—¿En verdad está muerto? —preguntó Edward, tratando nuevamente de leer la mente de la mujer. Sin resultados. Volvió a masajear su sien.</p><p>—Sí, está muerto —respondió el auror—. No sin antes sembrar miedo y dolor. Mató a familias enteras cuando no conseguía su apoyo, mató a muggles, a nacidos de muggles y a todo aquel que estuviera en su contra —dejó escapar una risa amarga—. Y lo que no pudieron hacer magos y brujas adultos y con experiencia… lo hizo un bebé de tan solo un año. —Los vampiros lo miraron con asombro—. Sí, así es, señores. Un bebé de un año terminó con la vida del Señor Oscuro. Aunque el precio que pagó fue alto… la vida de sus padres.</p><p>—Al igual que la bruja que mencionaste —dijo Esme.</p><p>—Sí, señora Cullen —respondió el auror dejando escapar un suspiro—. Sirius Black, uno de sus más fieles seguidores se escapó de Azkaban para seguir con la tarea de su señor: erradicar a todos los impuros y muggles.</p><p>—Pero, ¿por qué atacar a esa bruja y su familia? —preguntó Alice.</p><p>—Porque esa bruja es nacida de muggles —respondió Susan—. O eso creíamos… —se quedó pensativa unos minutos—, y también es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió… el que derrotó al Señor Oscuro.</p><p>La sala de los Cullen se quedó en silencio, solo se podía escuchar tres corazones latiendo mientras la familia asimilaba la información.</p><p>—Insisto —dijo Jasper queriendo terminar con este extraño día—, ¿qué tiene que ver está bruja conmigo?</p><p>Jack Hamilton volvió a tomar la palabra.</p><p>—Esta pequeña bruja tiene mucho que ver con usted, señor Whitlock. Como lo explico antes Susan, se creía que Hermione Granger, este es el nombre de la bruja en cuestión, era hija de muggles, pero ahora que ha sido llevada a San Mungo, un hospital mágico, se le hicieron los exámenes pertinentes, dándonos a conocer que la señorita Granger es hija de una bruja mestiza llamada Jean Granger de soltera Black. Una media hermana de Sirius Black, al parecer Sirius descubrió el parentesco que él tenía con Jean… y quiso poner el ejemplo terminando con la vida de su hermana y de su familia.</p><p>—¡Qué horror! Pero si era su hermana…</p><p>—Los Black son bien conocidos por defender la pureza de la sangre, no permiten ninguna mancha en su sangre, no se relacionan con mestizos, nacidos de muggles y mucho menos muggles; y el que lo hace son desterrados de la familia. Los Black son una de las familias que practican la endogamia con tal de que su sangre no se vea manchada, incluso los padres de Sirius; Walburga y Orion eran primos segundos.</p><p>—Eso es perturbador —dijo Emmett.</p><p>—Jean se casó con Hugo Granger —continuó Hamilton—, un muggle. Pero Hugo no era el padre biológico de la señorita Granger. Ignoro si él sabía esto o no —guardó silencio unos minutos—. En estos exámenes se descubrió que el padre biológico de la señorita Granger es un no humano. O sea, un vampiro.</p><p>Jasper se quedó como una estatua, ya ni siquiera fingía respirar. ¿Qué estaban tratando de decirle?</p><p>Los demás miembros de su familia no estaban mejor que él.</p><p>—Y este es el momento en que tengo que hacer mi trabajo —dijo Miller—. Como lo mencione antes trabajó en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó lo que parecía un pequeño folder y su varita, hizo un movimiento con su varita y el folder tomó su tamaño normal—. El vampiro en cuestión era un humano ciudadano de los Estados Unidos, nacido en Houston-Texas en 1844, llamado Jasper Whitlock. La señorita Granger es su hija, señor Whitlock. ¿Ahora ve la relación que tiene con Hermione Granger?</p><p>—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —dijo Jasper cuando encontró su voz—. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.</p><p>—Eso es verdad —aceptó Susan—. Una pareja de vampiros: macho y hembra no pueden concebir, pero una humana con un vampiro macho sí, aunque es peligroso para la humana, podría morir. Pero si una bruja y un vampiro macho tienen relaciones sexuales, lo más probable es que la bruja quede embarazada al instante, ya que la magia de la madre protege al óvulo fecundado desde el inicio. Y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Jean Black y a usted, señor Whitlock.</p><p>Jasper apretó los puños con ira. Los demás podían percibir su ira y estaban preparados para detenerlo en caso de que Jasper no pudiera controlar al depredador que llevaba dentro de él.</p><p>—¡Es un artificio! —gruñó—. Yo nunca engañaría a Alice. Yo nunca he conocido a ninguna Jean Black. No soporto estar rodeado de humanos y mucho menos me atrevería a intimar con uno.</p><p>Susan empalideció ante el gruñido y la voz tan dura. Jack Hamilton se puso de pie con la varita en la mano derecha.</p><p>—Jasper —intervino Carlisle—. Tranquilízate, hijo, todo debe tener una explicación lógica.</p><p>Nicholas Miller también se puso de pie, casi cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Susan.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo con voz seria—, pero ¿acaso está insinuando que no he hecho bien mi trabajo? El padre biológico de la señorita Granger es el señor Whitlock.</p><p>—Aguarda un momento, Miller —dijo Hamilton sin quitar su mirada de Jasper—. Tal vez lo que el señor Whitlock dice sea verdad, tal vez Jean Black le lanzó un <em>Obliviate</em> después de su… <em>encuentro</em>. —Esa fue la palabra más sutil que decidió usar, en vez de decir: «sexo».</p><p>—¿Qué es un «Obliviate»? —preguntó Carlisle.</p><p>—Es un encantamiento desmemorizante, puede borrar algunos o todos los recuerdos de la mente de una persona.</p><p>Alice que había estado muy pensativa todo este tiempo se volvió para centrar su mirada en los ojos de su esposo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jean Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Alice —dijo Jasper al notar su intensa mirada y sus sentimientos de confusión, recelo y traición—. En serio, yo no conozco a…</p><p>—Luego hablaremos —sentenció Alice con voz fría y apartó la mirada.</p><p>Hamilton se aclaró la garganta, llamando así la atención de los vampiros.</p><p>—Disculpen, nuestra intención no era incordiar a nadie, señores. Nosotros vinimos con un propósito, el de dar a conocer la paternidad del señor Whitlock y tratar los trámites de custodia de la menor.</p><p>Jasper observó al auror con incredulidad.</p><p>—¿Trámites de custodia? —preguntó—. ¿Pretende que me quede con ella?</p><p>—Usted es el padre. Es lo lógico. Además, la pequeña bruja no tiene más familia que usted. —Jasper se quedó mirando a la nada al escuchar tal declaración—. ¿Acaso está rechazando su paternidad?</p><p>Rosalie apretó los puños con enojo e impotencia. Para nadie en la familia era un secreto que ella daría lo que fuera por ser madre —cosa imposible en su condición—, y ver a su hermano dudar en aceptar a su hija realmente la ponía de malas.</p><p>Si Jasper no la quería, pues ella sí. Tal vez Emmett y ella podrían adoptarla y darle una nueva familia a la brujita. Y si Jasper no la quería cerca de él, ella podría llevársela lejos.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tiene la niña? —preguntó Rosalie.</p><p>Miller revisó los documentos.</p><p>—Catorce años.</p><p>—Es tan pequeña —dijo Esme.</p><p>El auror Hamilton volvió a tomar la palabra.</p><p>—¿Renuncia a su hija, señor Whitlock? ¿Renuncia a ella antes de siquiera conocerla? —Jasper no respondió, estaba sumamente confundido, como nunca antes en su más de un siglo de vida. Y Edward se estaba frustrando por eso—. De acuerdo —suspiró Hamilton ante la inmovilidad del vampiro—. Usted niega tener una hija y también niega conocer a Jean Black.</p><p>—No la conozco —dijo Jasper con tono frustrado.</p><p>Hamilton asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Lo más seguro es que Jean Black <em>oblivió</em>.</p><p>—¿Está diciendo que en verdad le borraron los recuerdos a Jasper? —preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido recordando la explicación dada—. ¡Imposible!</p><p>—No en el mundo mágico, señorita —dijo Susan Vaughan.</p><p>—¿Quiere que compruebe si ha sido obliviado, señor Whitlock? —preguntó Hamilton—. Yo podría verificar, tengo una especialidad en dicho encantamiento y en cómo regresarle sus recuerdos en caso de que estos hayan sido borrados.</p><p>Jasper no respondió. Lo único que él quería era terminar con todo esto y demostrarle a Alice que nunca la engaño.</p><p>—Está bien —aceptó.</p><p>Hamilton levantó su varita, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Jasper.</p><p>—Un momento —lo detuvo Edward—. ¿Sus otros recuerdos podrían ser dañados? —preguntó preocupado.</p><p>—No se preocupe, señor Cullen —respondió Susan mirando al vampiro de cabellos cobrizos—. Conozco a Jack y le garantizo que él sabe lo que hace, no es la primera vez que ha recuperado los recuerdos de los magos y brujas que han sido obliviados.</p><p>Edward aún parecía desconfiado, pero si Jasper confiaba en el mago, entonces él no tenía más remedio que aceptar su decisión.</p><p>—Tal vez quiera sentarse, señor Whitlock —dijo Hamilton—, recuperar los recuerdos puede ser incómodo.</p><p>—Estoy bien —respondió con tono serio.</p><p>Hamilton volvió a apuntar con su varita en la cabeza de Jasper y procedió a lanzar el hechizo. El auror empezó a ahondar en la memoria del vampiro. Los recuerdos de ciertas vivencias humanas: anécdotas de su niñez, adolescencia y su etapa como soldado y mayor; era nada comparado con lo que después presenció Hamilton, su encuentro con esas tres mujeres de ojos escarlatas, su conversión a vampiro, las guerras, las matanzas, su huida, el dolor, la desesperanza —el auror presenciaba todo esto sin hacer ningún gesto, aunque lo hubiera impresionado mucho—. Luego vio su encuentro con la pequeña vampira de cabellos negros, su vida en pareja —por respeto evitó ahondar en su intimidad—, su unión al Clan Cullen, su vida como estudiante de instituto y universidad —en distintos épocas y lugares. Hasta que finalmente, Hamilton comprobó que Jasper Whitlock si había sido obliviado. Jean Black había hecho un buen trabajo, le estaba costando.</p><p>Jasper lamentó no estar sentado, lo que ese mago le estaba haciendo en su cabeza era realmente incomodo y doloroso. ¿Acaso los vampiros podían sufrir dolores de cabeza? Antes creía que no, pero ahora lo dudaba. Él sabía que Edward leía sus pensamientos y podía ver sus recuerdos, pero era indoloro.</p><p>Hamilton parecía ignorar su dolor, porque siguió ahondando en sus recuerdos; y si trataba de apartar el dolor, Jasper pudo ver sus recuerdos humanos olvidados, su niñez y adolescencia, a sus padres, sus hermanos y su única hermana pequeña —una niña de hermosos cabellos dorados y rizados, de grandes ojos marrones, que le sonreía: Emma—. Toda su terrible vida como lacayo de María pasó por su mente con rapidez, luego su encuentro con Alice y los Cullen.</p><p>El dolor se intensificó y Jasper cayó al suelo llevándose una mano a su sien. Sintió unos delgados brazos lo abrazaron y escuchó la voz de Alice llamándolo y pidiendo que el mago se detuviera. También podía sentir a los demás miembros de su familia a su alrededor junto con sus alocadas emociones.</p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sintiendo ese dolor, tal vez fueron horas o segundos, pero finalmente el dolor se detuvo. Él se quedó sentado donde estaba con Alice rodeándoles los hombros.</p><p>—¿Estás bien, Jasper? —le preguntó su pareja.</p><p>Él asintió. Él había pasado, pero unos recuerdos habían llegado a él. Unos recuerdos que lo sorprendían.</p><p>Alice y Rose se iban a la «Semana de la moda» a París, mientras que él aprovecharía para visitar a sus amigos: Peter y Charlotte.</p><p>Pasó una semana con ellos, pero extrañaba a Alice. Una noche después de cazar decidió caminar un poco por la ciudad a paso humano. Él nunca hacía esto sin Alice, siempre salía con su pareja o con uno de sus hermanos para que lo contuviera en caso de que no pudiera contener su sed. Pero ahora estaba solo y al parecer todo iba bien, aunque lo atribuía a la caza de esa tarde.</p><p>Todo eso él lo recordaba, pero luego en su mente apareció una mujer, que le llamó la atención y eso era raro, ya que a él ninguna humana solía causarle tanta impresión, pero a simple vista se podría decir que ella era diferente.</p><p>Incluso el olor de su sangre era diferente.</p><p>
  <em>La chica estaba parada en la puerta de un pub, parecía indecisa en entrar. Y Jasper aprovechó su indecisión para detallarla. Ella era pequeña, a lo mucho un metro sesenta, delgada, tenía los cabellos negros azabache y ondeados hasta la cintura. Llevaba vaqueros, botas y un abrigo largo; una de sus manos estaba dentro de su bolsillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente, la chica entró al pub dejando salir un suspiro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En cualquier otra ocasión Jasper lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero quería descubrir porque el olor de su sangre era diferente. Solo serían unos minutos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que él entró después de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La música, el olor a bebidas alcohólicas combinado con el olor de la sangre de las personas que habitaban el lugar, fue lo primero que percibió. Y agradeció haber cazado antes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buscó a la chica de cabellos negros. No tardó en encontrarla, ella estaba sentada en una mesa apartada y un camarero estaba tomando su orden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quiero un whisky de f… —se detuvo—, solo un whisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El camarero asintió y se fue por su bebida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasper se iba a sentar en la barra y desde allí trataría de averiguar lo diferente que había en la chica. Pero tal cual imán, él fue atraído a ella, y se empezó a dirigir a su mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó cuando estuvo frente a su mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella no levantó la mirada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Él estaba sorprendido, mayormente los humanos solían mirarlo al escuchar su atrayente voz y cuando lo veían su instinto de supervivencia se hacía presente y se alejaban. Tal vez se debía a sus emociones, ella estaba preocupada, triste, enojada, frustrada y… enamorada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él nuevamente se sorprendió, los humanos no tenían tantas emociones juntas en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él se sentó en una silla frente a ella. Y en ese momento el camarero llego con el whisky. Le preguntó si quería algo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Agua —respondió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El camarero lo miró escéptico, pero fue por su orden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Agua? —repitió la chica frente a él, con cierta burla. Jasper notó que su voz era suave—. Cuando las personas deciden ir a un pub es para beber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella tenía razón, pero él no era como las personas de ese pub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nuevamente el camarero llegó con su vaso con agua, lo colocó frente a él y se fue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La chica se rió entre dientes. Levantó la cabeza y lo observó. Y Jasper pudo ver el color de sus ojos: grises. Ella era una chica hermosa. También escuchó a su corazón latir con más fuerza cuando ella lo observó detenidamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esa era una reacción humana adecuada. Ahora ella buscaría un pretexto y se iría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero ella lo volvió a sorprender. Cuando se hubo calmado —por sí sola, sin ayuda de su don—, levantó su vaso y brindo:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—A tú salud —dijo y bebió un sorbo, hizo un gesto cuando el líquido ambarino pasó por su garganta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella terminó su bebida, y pidió otro, pero él ni siquiera había tocado su agua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soy Jean Black —se presentó luego de terminar su whisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Jasper Whitlock —respondió él. Y se sintió extraño al decir su verdadero apellido, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Un nombre con mucha fuerza. Muy varonil —susurró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No eres de aquí —dijo él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No. Soy británica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se quedaron en silencio. Solo se podía escuchar la música y el bullicio de las demás personas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean llamó al camarero y pidió otro whisky, y después de ese pidió dos más, finalmente, terminó pidiendo una botella completa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado —dijo Jasper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tengo problemas —fue su escueta respuesta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Todo el mundo tiene problemas. Y no todos los humanos beben para solucionar sus problemas —Jasper lamentó su error, como se le ocurría decir: «humanos», esa palabra frente a una humana que también lo creía humano. Pero Jean no se percató de su error o simplemente ya se le habían subido las copas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No soy una alcohólica —aclaró—, pero hay ocasiones en que beber ayuda a olvidar tu miserable existencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Y está es una de esas ocasiones —dijo Jasper—. Puedo preguntar el motivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No me creerías —respondió ella llenando su vaso con whisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Inténtalo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Para empezar, soy una hija ilegítima, la hija de la amante de un respetable señor. De un hombre que es casi de la realeza —rió sin sentir gracia en absoluto—. Si en estos momentos mi padre, el gran Orion Black me viera, me gritaría lo tan avergonzado que está por mí, me llamaría defectuosa y que no merezco un apellido tan ilustre como el de los Black. Luego me llevaría a casa y me encerraría allí, me recordaría que soy una mestiza, porque de haber sido una sangre pura no me comportaría de esa manera. Y el encierro continuaría incluso por años —se detuvo unos minutos—. Así es como pasé mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, encerrada en una hermosa casa, con profesores e institutrices para que hicieran de mí una dama —soltó otra risita—. Indudablemente fallaron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Te tenían encerrada? —preguntó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí. Mi padre quería esconder su vergüenza. Igual que mi madre, ella me dejó con él y se fue, no le importe. Y padre es un miserable, incluso no me permitió estar en el árbol genealógico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo siento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No es tú culpa. Pero el día en que yo tenga hijos, no los ocultaré ni los tendré encerrados, los criaré con amor y los dejaré ser libres —se sirvió más whisky y lo bebió—. El status de sangre no importara —murmuró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Creo que ya bebiste demasiado —le dijo Jasper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Y yo creo que tú no has bebido nada —dijo Jean observando su vaso con agua—. ¿Quieres un poco de whisky?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, gracias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Eres abstemio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Se podría decir que sí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella iba a servirse un poco más, pero Jasper fue rápido y tomó la botella primero, alejándolo de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hey —protestó Jean—, es mío.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es suficiente. Lo mejor será que te acompañe a tu casa, en tu estado no podrás manejar tu auto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No tengo un auto y tampoco tengo una casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Entonces, ¿dónde vives?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—En Reino Unido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cuándo llegaste? —cuestionó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella levantó la manga de su abrigo y observó su reloj.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hace una hora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Estados Unidos? ¿Y con quién?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Estoy sola, y llegué hace una hora a tu país. Ya sabes, es fácil, simplemente le robé un Traslador a mi padre, él no se dio cuenta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué es un «Traslador»? —preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño—. No, mejor no respondas, estás ebria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No estoy ebria, solo estoy muy triste y no por mi respetable padre —ironizó—. Lo que pasa es que Hugo, mi novio, rompió nuestra relación. Yo le amo —sollozó—. Él quiere que nos casemos, pero todavía no es momento, yo aún tengo algo que hacer. Y le dije que no. Hugo se enojó, con él lo es todo o nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasper le envió olas de tranquilidad. Ella lo observó perpleja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó—. Me siento diferente. Mis problemas no son tan… complicados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Nada —respondió el vampiro en tono monótono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean siguió observándolo, y en un acto de atrevimiento colocó una mano sobre la de él. Jasper trató de quitar su mano, pero ella lo detuvo, al parecer no le importaba su temperatura helada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sé que estás haciendo algo —murmuró—. Gracias. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan desinteresado por mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella mantuvo su mano sobre la de él unos segundos más y luego lentamente la quitó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No me vas a devolver mi botella, ¿verdad? —preguntó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Puedo pedir otra botella —lo desafió—. Pero tienes razón, enfrentare mis problemas. Daré la cara y no me esconderé detrás de una botella de whisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llamó al camarero, este llegó a su mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—La cuenta —pidió Jean, buscando en su bolsillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No te moleste, yo pagaré —dijo Jasper dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El camarero cogió los billetes, les deseo una buena noche y se fue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean frunció el ceño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo también podía pagar —refunfuñó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ante todo soy un caballero sureño y nunca dejare que una dama pague cuando estoy presente —se justificó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean sonrió, una sonrisa auténtica. Jasper también sonrió contagiado por su felicidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Creo que eres un ángel —dijo la chica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soy todo lo contrario —contradijo Jasper—. Si he de ser un ángel, entonces soy un ángel caído.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean lo observó a los ojos por varios minutos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Irradias bondad, puedo verlo en tus hermosos ojos dorados. Tú no eres malo, solo eres alguien a quien le ha pasado cosas malas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Jasper tuviera un corazón vivo, en ese momento estaría latiendo frenéticamente. Nunca le habían dicho esas cosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean se puso de pie y se sostuvo a la mesa cuando la atravesó un mareo. Sonrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, padre tiene razón. Soy una vergüenza para los Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Jasper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean se encogió de hombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Caminaré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Puedo acompañarte?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella lo miró de reojo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si quieres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos salieron del pub y empezaron a caminar por la acera. Estuvieron caminando en silencio por un largo rato. Pero se detuvieron cuando vieron un hotel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Necesitas dormir —dijo Jasper—. Vamos —y la dirigió al hotel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasper pidió una habitación a nombre de la chica y pagó por una noche. Él amablemente la acompañó a su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el tercer piso. No iba a entrar, pero Jean se lo pidió, y él entró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean se sentó en el borde de la cama y Jasper se quedó parado cerca a la puerta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cuándo pasó? —le preguntó la chica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Perdón? —dijo él confundido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cuándo te convertiste en vampiro? —corrigió su pregunta. Jasper se tensó—. No trates de negarlo, supe lo que eras desde el momento en que pediste agua en el pub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasper no respondió, seguía parado allí, como una estatua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No es malo ser diferente, Jasper —le dijo Jean—. Yo también soy diferente. ¡Por Merlín! Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era un teléfono móvil y una televisión hace cinco meses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué? —fue lo primero que dijo Jasper—. ¿No lo sabías? Pero ¿cómo…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Primero responde tú y después yo responderé a tus preguntas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—En 1863, tenía 19 años y era un Mayor en el ejército confederado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Eres tan viejo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasper sonrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Descubres que soy un vampiro y a ti solo te sorprende que sea viejo —negó con la cabeza—. Ahora dime, ¿qué eres? ¿Por qué tu sangre huele diferente?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soy una bruja, tal vez por eso mi sangre no huela como la de los demás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Una bruja?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí. —Jean metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y de ella sacó una varita—. Hago magia —movió la varita e hizo que unas chipas salieran de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos se metieron en una conversación amena. Hablaron de sus vidas, él le contó sobre María, los nómadas y las guerras —y por una extraña razón no mencionó a Alice y a los Cullen—; ella le contó sobre su desastrosa familia, su encierro, sus profesores y sus huidas al mundo muggle. Y ella no volvió a mencionar a Hugo, su ex novio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No recordaron quién besó primero a quien, pero luego del primer beso no pudieron parar. Siguieron las caricias, las ropas regadas por el suelo, los gemidos y palabras entrecortadas y lo siguiente que supieron es que ambos estaban en la cama haciendo el amor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Jean despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba desnuda y sola en la cama, estaba confundida. Recordaba ir al pub, su acompañante que resultó ser un vampiro, el hotel, su conversación y luego… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar lo que había pasado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella solo había hecho el amor con Hugo… y ahora le había sido infiel. Bueno, básicamente no, él había terminado con ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miró a su alrededor y entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba Jasper parado junto a la pequeña ventana, parecía acongojado y culpable. Lo bueno es que estaba vestido, porque si no eso hubiera sido más vergonzoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Jasper —susurró la pelinegra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo pude engañarla? —dijo el vampiro—. Ella no se lo merece.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Tienes novia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Esposa —corrigió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean se sintió avergonzada, no solo tenía que cargar con su culpabilidad, ahora también se sentía culpable por la esposa de Jasper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo siento —dijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No todo es tu culpa, yo también participé —apretó los puños con impotencia—. Tengo que irme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Espera —lo detuvo Jean, asegurando bien la sábana sobre su cuerpo. Jasper apartó la mirada de ella—. Yo puedo ayudarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te haré olvidar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo podrías hacerme olvidar? —cuestionó—. De todas formas, ella lo sabrá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te aseguro que no. Por favor déjame ayudarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasper asintió, no estaba seguro, pero decidió tener un poco de esperanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te espero abajo —y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya no estaba en la habitación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean se vistió con rapidez y bajo al loving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se acercó a Jasper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vamos —le dijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasper la siguió hasta un callejón, Jean se aseguró de que nadie los viera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó el vampiro al verla con su varita en la mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Borraré tus recuerdos desde el momento en que nos encontramos —suspiró—. Pero antes, gracias por todo, Jasper. Me alegra haberte conocido —Jean levantó su varita y apuntó a su cabeza.</em>
</p><p>Jasper parpadeó y respiró profundamente, aunque no lo necesitará.</p><p>Se puso de pie apartando a Alice suavemente y miró al auror.</p><p>Edward había visto los recuerdos de su hermano, solo bloqueándolos cuando su hermano y esa chica intimaban. No podía creerlo, cómo es que Jasper, que tan poco control tenía, pudo soportar estar de esa manera con humana, por más bruja que fuera. Aún seguía siendo humana.</p><p>Jasper miró a Alice.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, Alice. Esa niña es mi hija. Ahora lo recuerdo todo.</p><p>Alice se quedó patidifusa.</p><p>—¿Acepta la custodia, señor Whitlock? —preguntó Susan.</p><p>Jasper había aceptado que tenía una hija con Jean Black, pero aún estaba confundido. Él no sabía nada de niñas y mucho menos de adolescente. Sí, podía convivir a diario con ellos, pero nunca había hondado en el tema.</p><p>—Si no la quiere —dijo Miller—, entonces tiene que firmar estos documentos —tomó el último folder y se lo ofreció. Jasper lo tomó, pero no lo abrió.</p><p>—¿En serio vas a renunciar a tu hija? —le reclamó Rosalie con furia.</p><p>—¿Qué pasará con la niña si Jasper renuncia a ella? —preguntó Carlisle.</p><p>—Irá a un orfanato hasta que sea mayor de edad —explicó Hamilton—. Pero tal vez, eso no sea necesario. Hay tres solicitudes que piden su adopción.</p><p>—¿Quiénes quieren adoptarla? —preguntó Esme.</p><p>Miller tomó otro folder y lo abrió.</p><p>—La primera solicitud que pide su adopción es la familia Weasley —respondió el mago mayor—. Luego recibimos las solicitudes de Augusta Longbottom y de la profesora Minerva McGonagall.</p><p>—Si firmas ese documento, te vas a arrepentir toda tu eternidad, Jasper —le dijo Rosalie—. Emmett dile algo —se volvió hacia su esposo, que se había mantenido inusualmente callado.</p><p>Pero antes de que el vampiro corpulento hablara, Alice se adelantó.</p><p>—Y no lo firmara —dijo arrebatándole el folder a Jasper—. Te harás cargo de tu hija, Jasper —y le devolvió el folder a Miller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conociendo a los Cullen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los tres visitantes habían abandonado la casa hace un par de horas, después de que él firmara el documento, donde reconocía como su hija a Hermione Granger. Ahora <em>Hermione Whitlock</em>. No sin informarle que se comunicarían con él en brevedad.</p><p>Jasper aún estaba confundido.</p><p>Sus recuerdos recuperados flotaban en su mente una y otra vez. No entendía cómo pudo haberle sido infiel a Alice. A la mujer que decía amar con locura. ¿Cómo es que se había sentido atraído por Jean Black? ¿Cómo es que mientras le hacía el amor a Jean, él había olvidado a su esposa?</p><p>Estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a Alice.</p><p>Sintió la pequeña mano de Alice sobre su hombro, reconfortándolo. Pero él no hizo amago de moverse ni de mirarla.</p><p>—Lo siento tanto, Alice —murmuró—. Comprenderé si quieres que nos separemos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó Alice alarmada.</p><p>Jasper levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos, al parecer su familia se habían ido para darles privacidad.</p><p>Se pasó una mano por sus rizos dorados.</p><p>—Hablaré con Jenks —dijo—, para que redacte los documentos del…</p><p>—¿Quieres separarte de mí? —lo interrumpió Alice y en un instante estaba parada frente a él—. ¡¿De verdad quieres que nos separemos?!</p><p>—No, no quiero. Pero entenderé si tú así lo deseas.</p><p>Alice lo observó fijamente.</p><p>—No deseo separarme de ti, Jazz.</p><p>—Pero te fallé.</p><p>—Aun así. No me separaré de ti.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque te amo.</p><p>—Yo también te amo —declaró el rubio—. Por favor perdóname. No sé qué fue lo que me poseyó en ese momento, pero si me perdonas, te prometo que jamás te volveré a fallar.</p><p>Alice lo abrazó y Jasper pasó sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndola más a él.</p><p>—Te perdono, Jasper. Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti —levantó la cabeza para mirar los ojos de su esposo—. Y la niña… —se detuvo.</p><p>Jasper se tensó ante la mención de su recién descubierta hija.</p><p>—¿Por qué hiciste que firmara los documentos de custodia? —preguntó.</p><p>—¿De verdad pensabas renunciar a ella? —preguntó a cambió Alice.</p><p>—No respondiste a mi pregunta —siguió Jasper.</p><p>Alice se alejó de él y se sentó en el sofá.</p><p>—Y tú no has respondido a la mía —contradijo la menuda vampira. Luego suspiro, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo—. Porque es tu hija, y porque creí que podíamos ser una familia… ya sabes, una auténtica.</p><p>Jasper sintió el nerviosismo de Alice y usando su don, le envió ondas de tranquilidad.</p><p>Ella le sonrió levemente en agradecimiento.</p><p>—Tal vez yo no lo exteriorizó como Rosalie, pero hay veces en que comparto sus deseos. Ser madres es algo con lo que no podemos ni soñar —lo observó y Jasper la miraba como si fuera la primera vez—. Siempre seremos nosotros dos y ahora con la existencia de tu hija… creí que podíamos ser una verdadera familia.</p><p>—Nunca me dijiste —dijo Jasper sintiéndose un tonto al no percibir esa emoción en particular.</p><p>—Para qué perder el tiempo con algo que nunca sucedería —respondió.</p><p>Él se agachó junto a ella y la tomó de las manos.</p><p>—Lo siento, Alice.</p><p>Ella apretó sus manos.</p><p>—Ahora tú respóndeme —pidió.</p><p>—No pensaba abandonarla. Tal vez Carlisle y Esme podrían haberla adoptado o una de esas familias que también querían adoptarla. Yo les hubiera enviado dinero para su manutención y educación.</p><p>—¡Jasper!</p><p>—Creí que te molestaría.</p><p>—Bueno, ya ves que no. Ella es inocente. Además, te has puesto a pensar que aparte de ser bruja, también puede tener parte vampiro.</p><p>Al escuchar esas palabras, Jasper se puso rígido e incluso parecía más pálido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ese 16 de julio fue muy triste para Hermione, era el sepelio de sus padres. Los Weasley, el director Dumbledore, Hagrid, los profesores —incluso Snape—, Lupin y Harry estaban allí acompañándola en su dolor, y aunque parezca increíble, Sirius Black también estaba allí en su forma animaga.</p><p>Todos le dieron privacidad a la joven bruja para despedirse de sus padres, pero Harry y Ron se habían negado a dejarla.</p><p>Había sido muy duro para ella despertar en una habitación de San Mungo y enterarse de que había quedado huérfana.</p><p>Hermione sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas.</p><p>—Los amo a ambos —murmuró—. Nunca los olvidaré. Adiós.</p><p>Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y sollozó. Él entendía su dolor mejor que nadie, los dos estaban en la misma situación. Ron la tomó de la mano y la apretó suavemente.</p><p>Hermione estaba realmente agradecida con la profesora McGonagall por traer a su amigo en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella.</p><p>—Lo siento, Hermione —le dijo Harry—. Esto es mi…</p><p>Hermione se separó de golpe de su amigo.</p><p>—No se ocurra decir que esto es tú culpa, Harry Potter —le advirtió—. Tú no levantaste la varita para atacar a mis padres.</p><p>—Ella tiene razón, compañero —dijo Ron.</p><p>Luego de las despedidas, Hermione y Harry fueron llevados a La Madriguera.</p><p>Cuando se aparecieron en el patio de la casa de los Weasley, Hermione se sorprendió al ver allí al profesor Dumbledore junto con Remus y Sirius, aun en su forma animaga.</p><p>Dumbledore se acercó a ella.</p><p>—Señorita Granger, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.</p><p>Ella asintió con la cabeza, ya sabía sobre que quería hablar con ella Dumbledore. Ahora que era huérfana, sin ningún pariente que se haga cargo de ella hasta que sea mayor de edad, lo lógico es que iría a uno de esos orfanatos. No lloraría, tenía que aceptar su nueva situación con valentía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuatro días después del sepelio de sus padres y de la conversación con Dumbledore. Ella aún no podía creer toda esa nueva información.</p><p>Ella, Hermione Jean Granger era la hija biológica de un <em>vampiro</em>. Su madre era en realidad una bruja mestiza, media hermana de Sirius Black —ahora entendía porque el prófugo mago estaba todavía junto a ella, él era su tío—, y su padre, el hombre que la crió, no era su padre.</p><p>Se sentía tan confundida y dolida. ¿Por qué su madre le había ocultado su ascendencia mágica? ¿Su padre —Hugo Granger— sabía que ella no era su hija? ¿Y su padre —el vampiro— sabía de ella desde siempre? ¿Había decidido abandonarla? ¿No la quería?</p><p>Suspiró. Estaba acostada en la cama improvisada —la señora Weasley la había invitado a quedarse en su casa, y ahora compartía habitación con Ginny—, llevaba puesto un vestido prestado de su amiga pelirroja, transfigurado en negro. Crookshanks saltó a la cama y se recostó en su estómago, ella le rascó detrás de sus orejas.</p><p>—Me gustaría tener tu vida, Crookshanks —susurró—. Es tan fácil.</p><p>El gato maulló como respondiéndole y rozó su cabeza cariñosamente en su mano.</p><p>Respiró profundo y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos.</p><p>Se suponía que sus padres y ella iban a pasar tres semanas en España. Estaba tan emocionada, iba a conocer sobre la magia en ese país, iba a comprar muchos libros sobre la magia ancestral… y de pronto todo se desmoronó. Magos oscuros habían irrumpido en su casa… los hechizos empezaron a ser lanzados hacia sus padres, ella no pudo hacer mucho, ya que eran demasiados. Luego todo paso muy rápido, la tortura a penas se detuvo cuando uno de los magos alzo su varita y lanzó el hechizo asesino hacia ellos.</p><p>Ella había podido esquivar la maldición asesina, pero al hacerlo tropezó y cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza. Los magos oscuros no comprobaron si estaba muerta, ellos incendiaron su casa y se marcharon.</p><p>Hubiera muerto si no hubieran llegado los aurores.</p><p>Se sentía tan pequeña y desorientada, sentía tanto dolor. Limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.</p><p>Respiró profundo nuevamente. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejar que el dolor la consumiera. Harry la necesitaba. La necesitaba para acabar con ese vil hombre.</p><p>Movió a Crookshanks y se dirigió al baño. Mojó su cara con agua fresca y se miró al espejo.</p><p>Observó los pequeños cambios en su apariencia. Su cabello castaño claro, ahora era dos tonos más claros y sus rizos con frizz, poco a poco fueron acomodándose, casi parecía domados. Su piel clara estaba más pálida y su rostro se había afinado ligeramente. Por supuesto, sin contar que su audición y su visión era mucho mejor.</p><p>—No me siento como yo —murmuró.</p><p>Ella no era tonta, sabía que al enterarse que su verdadero padre era un vampiro, entonces algunas de sus cualidades le habían sido heredadas. Lo único que no comprendía era porque se estaban manifestando recién en ese momento.</p><p>—A menos que mi madre… —dijo en voz baja—. No, ella no pudo hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Dijiste algo, Hermione? —le preguntó Ron, que pasaba por el pasillo, y la escuchó hablar.</p><p>—No, nada, Ron.</p><p>—Mamá me mandó a buscarte, dice que ya es hora de almorzar.</p><p>—Enseguida salgo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack Hamilton había cumplido su palabra. Una semana después del sepelio de los padres de Hermione, el auror se había presentado en la casa de los Cullen.</p><p>—Buenos días a todos —saludó.</p><p>Los Cullen respondieron al saludo.</p><p>—¿Listos para viajar? —preguntó.</p><p>—¡Estoy emocionado! —exclamó Emmett.</p><p>Esme sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Su hijo era como un niño.</p><p>Hamilton les había comunicado en su primera visita la manera de viajar de los magos.</p><p>—No es muy agradable las primeras veces —dijo el auror, haciendo una mueca.</p><p>Luego Hamilton sacó de su bolsillo de su roja túnica una pequeña radio. Lanzó el hechizo «portus» hacia la radio.</p><p>—Muy bien —dijo—. La radio se ha convertido en un Traslador. —Al escuchar esa palabra, Jasper recordó que Jean se lo había mencionado en ese pub: «Le robé un Traslador a mi padre, él no se dio cuenta». Él pensó que ella solo estaba muy ebria—. Ahora todos toquen la radio y no lo suelten por nada del mundo.</p><p>Todos se acercaron y tocaron la radio. Al instante los vampiros sintieron una extraña sensación en el estómago. Y de pronto aterrizaron, el auror de pie, mientras que los vampiros habían perdido su gracilidad, por lo menos, en ese momento. El único que logró estabilizarse un poco fue Edward.</p><p>Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se pusieron de pie y ayudaron a sus parejas a hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Hamilton rió entre dientes. Los Cullen lo miraron, esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaban reír.</p><p>—Y yo que creía que los vampiros eran ágiles y hábiles.</p><p>—Esto no es gracioso —gruñó Rosalie tocándose el estómago.</p><p>—Lo siento, señorita —dijo Hamilton—. Todo es cuestión de costumbre.</p><p>—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Carlisle mirando a su alrededor—. Es un castillo —admiró.</p><p>—No es solo un castillo. Es Hogwarts. —respondió Hamilton, él parecía orgulloso—. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Yo tengo el honor de haber sido parte de él, fui un orgulloso Ravenclaw —sonrió—. Vamos.</p><p>Caminaron hacia las puertas, las cuales se abrieron, mostrando al hombre más alto y robusto que los Cullen habían visto. Se pusieron un poco a la defensiva. El único que estaba tranquilo era Jasper, ya que podía sentir sus emociones, y no había nada malo en el hombre. Jasper podía percibir su curiosidad y entusiasmo. Y así se lo hizo saber a su familia, por lo cual ellos se relajaron.</p><p>—Hola, Hagrid —lo saludó Hamilton.</p><p>—Hola, Jack —respondió Hagrid—. Adelante, pasen, no se queden allí.</p><p>Los Cullen ingresaron al colegio.</p><p>—Sean bienvenidos. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, por cierto. Guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —se presentó observando fijamente a cada vampiro, sonrió.</p><p>Carlisle se presentó y presentó a su familia.</p><p>—Nunca había visto conocido a unos vampiros tan civilizados, esto es emocionante —observó sus ojos ambarinos—. Vaya, ¿qué se siente ser vampiro? ¿Cómo pueden relacionarse con su alimento fundamental? ¿Cómo…?</p><p>—¡Hagrid! —lo amonestó Hamilton notando que los Cullen parecían incómodos.</p><p>—Lo siento —se disculpó y sus prominentes mejillas se enrojecieron, se aclaró la garganta—. Los llevaré con Dumbledore.</p><p>—Bien —dijo Hamilton.</p><p>—¿Quién es Dumbledore? —preguntó Alice.</p><p>—Es el director de este colegio —respondió Hagrid—. Un buen hombre es Dumbledore. Un buen hombre.</p><p>Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Dumbledore, los Cullen se sorprendían por los cuadros que se movían y que hablaban entre ellos.</p><p>—No se preocupen, aquí los cuadros se mueven y hablan —los tranquilizó Hamilton—, y ahora están sorprendidos por su presencia.</p><p>—¿Ellos también saben lo que somos? —Preguntó Esme.</p><p>—Tal vez —respondió Hamilton.</p><p>—Aquí no podemos pasar desapercibidos —refunfuño Rosalie.</p><p>No tuvieron que dirigirse a la oficina del director, ya que, a medio camino los Cullen se encontraron con el personaje más extraño que habían visto en sus largas vidas. El hombre era muy anciano de largos cabellos y barba, vivaces ojos azules escondidos detrás de unos lentes de media luna y nariz chueca, el cual vestía una larga túnica de un verde chillón en la cual se apreciaba las constelaciones.</p><p>El hombre les sonrió.</p><p>—Buenas tardes. Ustedes deben ser los Cullen —dijo de manera amable el hombre—. Soy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —se presentó—. Pueden llamarme Dumbledore.</p><p>—Vaya, ese es un nombre muy largo —comentó Emmett con una sonrisita ladina.</p><p>—Emmett —advirtió Esme.</p><p>Dumbledore sonrió.</p><p>—Ciertamente lo es —dijo, sin parecer enojado en lo absoluto—. Sigamos. Creí que sería mejor que su reunión se llevara a cabo aquí, en Hogwarts, en vez de la casa de los Weasley. Aquí tendrán más privacidad.</p><p>—Hogwarts está tan silencioso —comentó Hamilton.</p><p>—Que Peeves no te escuche decir eso —dijo Hagrid mirando a su alrededor, como si espera que este apareciera con la sola mención de su nombre.</p><p>Hamilton hizo una mueca de desagrado.</p><p>—Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas —iba explicando Dumbledore mientras se dirigían al lugar de la reunión—. Depende de sus calidades para pertenecer a una de estas casas. Si eres leal y no le temes al trabajo duro, serás clasificado en Hufflepuff; si eres sabio, ingenioso y creativo, entonces tu casa será Ravenclaw —Hamilton sonrió—; por el contrario, si eres ambicioso y astuto, serás clasificado a Slytherin.</p><p>—Los Slytherin son unos tramposos, además de esa casa han salido puros magos os…</p><p>—Hagrid —lo interrumpió Dumbledore—, eres un profesor ahora, no deberías tener preferencias por algunas casas.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo Hagrid.</p><p>—Y, por último —continuo Dumbledore—, si tus cualidades son la valentía y la caballerosidad, indudablemente eres un Gryffindor —terminó de explicar.</p><p>Los Cullen estaban cada vez más sorprendidos con todo lo que sus ojos veían. En todos sus años en la Tierra, jamás habían presenciado algo parecido, no solo el hombre alto y de apariencia descuidada, los personajes de los cuadros que se movían y hablaban entre ellos, también estaban las escaleras movibles y ahora… después de ascender al séptimo piso, podían escuchar unos berridos de mujer.</p><p>Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, se dieron cuenta de que esos berridos provenían de una mujer gorda en un lienzo, los otros personajes parecían repelerla, se les nota disgustados.</p><p>Dumbledore rió entre dientes.</p><p>—La música es incomparable —dijo—, por eso lamento interrumpir su cántico.</p><p>La Señora Gorda dejó cantar al notar la presencia del director y sus visitantes.</p><p>—Oh, director —dijo la mujer—. ¿Qué hace por aquí? Pensé que eran las vacaciones.</p><p>—Y lo son, pero necesitamos hacer uso de la sala común.</p><p>—Oh —dijo la Señora Gorda mirando a los Cullen—. Contraseña —pidió luego de hacer su inspección.</p><p>—<em>Quid agis</em>.</p><p>El retrato les dio pase.</p><p>Toda la sala común estaba decorada de rojo y dorado, había armarios, sillas, pizarrones y unos cómodos y mullidos sillones, una gran chimenea, una ventana, desde donde se podían ver los terrenos del castillo. También había dos escaleras, cada uno dirigiendo a las habitaciones de los chicos y de las chicas.</p><p>—Esta es la sala común de Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore señalando con la mano a su alrededor—. Aquí estarán cómodos —sacó su varita y de un movimiento la chimenea se encendió—; pensé en este lugar puesto que la señorita Granger… o perdón, deben comprender esta mente de anciano… ya no es lo que era antes —Hamilton observó a su ex director, negó con la cabeza ligeramente, Dumbledore tenía una mente mejor que la suya—, quiero decir la señorita Whitlock también se sentirá cómoda, ya que esta es su sala común.</p><p>—¿Ella es una Gryffindor? —preguntó Jasper, estaba gratamente sorprendido. Su hija pertenecía a la casa de los valientes.</p><p>—Hermione es una bruja valiente e inteligente —dijo Hagrid—, una buena amiga, el curso pasado preparó una defensa para el juicio de <em>Buckbeak</em> —suspiró—, aunque yo lo eche todo a perder.</p><p>—No fue tu culpa, Hagrid —lo reconfortó Dumbledore.</p><p>—Claro —dijo el guardabosques—, tal vez deba ir a esperar a Hermione. —Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la sala común.</p><p>—Yo también debo retirarme —dijo Hamilton—. Pero antes —de su bolsillo sacó dos especies de folletos y se los tendió a Jasper—. Esto les podría servir, son las propagandas de los colegios mágicos de los EE. UU. El primero es el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, solo para mujeres. El segundo es del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, este colegio también se divide en cuatro casas —les informó—. Bien, ahora si me voy. Un gusto volver a verlo director Dumbledore.</p><p>—Igual, Jack.</p><p>Hamilton dio una mirada más a la sala común de Gryffindor y sonrió.</p><p>—Tonks no me creerá cuando le diga que estuve en la sala común de los leones —se volvió hacia los Cullen—. Adiós —se despidió.</p><p>Luego de eso, él se fue.</p><p>—Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Tomen asiento, la señorita Whitlock no tardará —les informó—. Le pedí a alguien de mi entera confianza que la trajera.</p><p>Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, los Cullen ansiosos por conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia.</p><p>Varios minutos después el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se volvió a abrir, todos miraron hacia la entrada.</p><p>El primero en entrar fue un hombre castaño, alto, delgado, pálido, de aspecto enfermizo y con cicatrices en el rostro, vestía una túnica envejecida. Los Cullen supieron al instante lo que era: un hombre lobo; casi se pusieron a la defensiva. El hombre también se tensó al ver a los vampiros, ya que esa era la primera vez que estaba en presencia de un clan completo. Se tuvo que recordar que eran pacíficos y que, además, no se alimentaban de sangre humana.</p><p>Detrás de él ingresó una chica. Ella era delgada, menuda, con el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y rizada, ojos color marrones, pequeñas pecas salpicadas sobre su nariz y piel pálida. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de manga corta. Y, por último, un perro negro, muy grande y lanudo.</p><p>—Buenas tardes —saludó Remus.</p><p>Dumbledore observó a los recién llegados, centrando su mirada azul en el perro. Remus siguió su mirada.</p><p>—Nos estaba esperando en la puerta —respondió a la pregunta no formulada—. Y ya sabes cómo es. No nos dejó entrar si él no entraba con nosotros.</p><p>—Está bien, Remus —dijo Dumbledore. Se volvió hacia los Cullen—. Él es Remus Lupin —lo presentó.</p><p>—Pero él es… —gruñó Rosalie poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—Un hombre lobo, sí, lo soy —confirmó Lupin—. No pretendo hacer daño a nadie, soy un hombre pacífico.</p><p>Jasper asintió a su familia confirmando lo que el hombre lobo había dicho.</p><p>Edward trataba de leerle la mente y se llevó un fiasco con lo único que encontró en su mente fue una sólida pared.</p><p>Carlisle se puso de pie junto a Rosalie, y fue el primero en saludar a Remus.</p><p>—Carlisle Cullen —se presentó estirando la mano.</p><p>—Remus Lupin —dijo el hombre lobo estrechando la mano del rubio. Se soltaron rápidamente.</p><p>Carlisle procedió a presentar a su familia. Remus asintió y los Cullen respondieron de igual manera, menos Rosalie la cual seguía enfurruñada.</p><p>—Bien —suspiró Dumbledore—, dejémoslo hablar. Señorita Whitlock —la saludó cuando pasó por su lado.</p><p>—Profesor Dumbledore —respondió Hermione con asentimiento de su cabeza.</p><p>Remus siguió a Dumbledore, pero se volvió cuando notó que el perro seguía junto a Hermione.</p><p>—Canuto, vamos —le dijo al perro, pero este ni lo miró—. Canuto —volvió a llamar—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Canuto. Vamos, ahora.</p><p>El perro, Canuto, le gruñó a Remus.</p><p>—No me asustas, perro viejo. Hombre lobo, ¿ya sabes? —se señaló a sí mismo.</p><p>El perro ladró.</p><p>—Está bien, profesor —le dijo Hermione, apaciguando al perro.</p><p>—¿Estás segura, Hermione?</p><p>—Sí, él se portará bien —esto lo dijo mirando al perro.</p><p>—Bien —Remus le dio una última mirada al perro no muy convencido y después salió de la sala común.</p><p>Hermione se volvió hacia los vampiros. Los observó detenidamente —ellos hacían lo mismo—, fijó su mirada en su padre biológico.</p><p>Caminó hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó, el perro la siguió y se acostó a sus pies.</p><p>—Hola, soy Hermione.</p><p>—Hola, Hermione —la saludó Esme con una voz suave.</p><p>—Te pareces a mi hermana —fue lo primero que dijo Jasper. Él había podido recordar a su hermana humana después de que el auror le devolviera sus recuerdos «olvidados».</p><p>Hermione parpadeó.</p><p>—¿Y… ella también vino con ustedes? —preguntó.</p><p>—No, ella era humana, debió morir hace muchos años —respondió Jasper.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio.</p><p>—Y el hombre lobo… —comenzó Rosalie concierto desprecio.</p><p>—Es el profesor Lupin —corrigió Hermione, no había pasado por alto el tono de voz de la rubia—, es un buen hombre, y fue el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…</p><p>Rosalie estaba confundida, porque la chica defendía a un hombre lobo. Era su enemigo natural.</p><p>—¿Fue? —preguntó el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.</p><p><em>Edward</em>, recordó Hermione, lo observó. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, se le había hecho familiar, pero no sabía a quién.</p><p>—Sí, solo trabajo un curso.</p><p>—Lamentamos tu pérdida —dijo Carlisle cambiando la conversación.</p><p>Hermione asintió, tratando de no desmoronarse ante la mención de la muerte de sus padres. Respiró profundo, conteniendo las lágrimas, pero era tan difícil, aún era muy reciente.</p><p><em>¡Oh, Merlín!</em>, pensó. Iba a ocurrir. Pero milagrosamente su tristeza se desvaneció y una ola de calma la invadió.</p><p>Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Nunca le había pasado eso. Cuando la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, se convertía en un desastre lloroso.</p><p>—Se que es difícil, pero tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra situación —habló la pequeña vampira de cabellos negros. Hermione la observó, no podía recordar su nombre—. Soy Alice —le recordó amablemente—. La esposa de Jasper.</p><p>—Oh —susurró. Jasper era su padre biológico, y ella, Alice era su esposa. Los observó, estaban sentados juntos, pero él no la tomaba de la mano, ni la abrazaba por la cintura como hacia el vampiro alto y corpulento con la rubia. Mucho menos parecían juntos como Carlisle y la amable mujer, Esme. ¿Desde cuándo sería su esposa? ¿De hace poco?</p><p>—Soy Jasper Whitlock, tu padre —dijo el vampiro sacándola de sus cavilaciones.</p><p>—Lo sé —dijo Hermione—. Leí los documentos.</p><p>—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ahora vivirás con nosotros —dijo haciendo alusión a los demás vampiros—, y trataremos de formar una relación…</p><p>—Padre e hija —completó Hermione.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Jasper y sonrió levemente—. No espero que me veas como el hombre que te crió, pero podríamos comenzar algo nuevo.</p><p>—Algo nuevo entre tú y yo, me gusta —dijo Hermione y sonrió por primera vez.</p><p>—Tenemos mucho tiempo —agregó Jasper.</p><p>Eso último que dijo, dejó pensando a Hermione. ¿Tenían tiempo? ¿Ella también? Sabía que los vampiros eran inmortales, pero ¿esa parte vampírica heredada podría proporcionarle tiempo? Tendría que esperar para hacerle todo un cuestionario sobre sus dudas a su nuevo padre.</p><p>—Todos seremos una gran familia —dijo Emmett.</p><p>—Por supuesto —Esme estaba de acuerdo.</p><p>—Es maravilloso —dijo Alice poniéndose de pie con tal rapidez que Hermione se preguntó cómo había podido registrarlo. La pequeña vampira la observó—. Carlisle y Esme serán tus abuelos.</p><p>—Nunca tuve abuelos —confesó Hermione. En su casa nunca se hablaba de los padres de su madre y los padres de su padre habían muerto cuando él era un adolescente—. Son tan jóvenes —dijo mirando a la pareja mencionada con anterioridad.</p><p>—Serviría si digo que solo en apariencia —dijo Carlisle—. Tenemos más años de lo que crees.</p><p>—Jasper es nuestro hijo y sería maravilloso tener una nieta —dijo Esme.</p><p>—Genial —volvió a hablar Alice—. Rosalie, Emmett y Edward serán tus tíos. —Hermione los miró de reojo. Emmett se veía mayor que todos, Rosalie la intimidaba un poco por su exuberante belleza y Edward solo se veía un par de años mayor que ella. Ninguno de ellos tenía edad para ser sus tíos—. Y yo podría ser…</p><p>—Mi amiga —dijo Hermione.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Alice, aunque no parecía muy convencida—. Seré tu amiga si quieres.</p><p>—Me encantaría. Solo tengo una amiga, y es la hermana menor de uno de mis mejores amigos.</p><p>—¿Y el perro es tu mascota? —preguntó Emmett.</p><p>Ella bajó la mirada. Canuto estaba en su lugar, tranquilo, lo que significaba que creía que ella estaría bien con los Cullen.</p><p>—Él es más que una mascota.</p><p>—Bien, pues si quieres lo puedes llevar contigo a los Estados Unidos, no creo que sea tan complicado encargarse de un perro, ¿verdad? —dijo Emmett.</p><p>—Te gustará Montana —dijo Rosalie.</p><p>Hermione se puso rígida al escuchar que se la querían llevar del país. A Canuto tampoco le gusto eso último.</p><p>—¿Estados Unidos? —repitió Hermione.</p><p>Jasper sintió su tensión.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.</p><p>—No puedo dejar Reino Unido —chilló—. Aquí tengo a mis amigos, mi colegio…</p><p>—Podrás hacer nuevos amigos —opinó Alice—. Con tantas cosas buenas que hemos escuchado de ti, estoy segura que no será difícil y por la escuela —tomó los folletos que Hamilton le había entregado a Jasper—, estas parecen ser buenas opciones.</p><p>Hermione negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ustedes no entienden —dijo poniéndose de pie, el perro se levantó también y parecía en alerta—. ¡Harry me necesita!</p><p>—¿Harry, el niño que vivió? ¿El que derrotó al mago oscuro? —preguntó Edward.</p><p>—No sé quién te contó eso, pero sí, Harry, mi mejor amigo me necesita, no puedo dejarlo.</p><p>—Pero debe haber alguien que pueda ayudarlo —dijo Rosalie—. Tú solo eres una niña.</p><p>Jasper le envió olas de tranquilidad a Hermione.</p><p>—Hermione —dijo Jasper acercándose y tratando de razonar con ella—, lo mejor será viajar. Aquí es muy peligroso. Hamilton, el otro mago y bruja que nos visitaron nos informaron sobre un Señor Oscuro y magos peligrosos como el psicópata asesino, llamado Sirius Black. Dijo que él había sido el causante de tu ataque.</p><p>—¡No! Sirius no es peligroso, ni oscuro, ni mucho menos un asesino. Él nunca me haría daño ni a mí ni a nadie.</p><p>—Tal vez siga en show por todo lo que pasó —dijo Edward, él estaba frustrado porque su don no funcionaba con las personas mágicas.</p><p>—Hermione —volvió a intentar Jasper—, tú dices que Sirius Black no es peligroso, pero a nosotros nos dijeron cosas completamente distintas. Lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme para averiguar lo contrario.</p><p>Y de pronto ante los ojos de todos, el perro, Canuto, se convirtió en un hombre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>